


"Our Son Is A - What?!"

by squidbaby (orphan_account)



Series: a Madridista and a Colchoneros [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Kid Fic, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squidbaby
Summary: A Madridista, a Colchoneros, and a Culé lived in a house together.





	"Our Son Is A - What?!"

Fernando sighed to himself as he examined his surroundings; clothes lay discarded all over the floor and a few articles of clothing even scattered the bed, used plates were piled on top of each other on the bed side table and the room vaguely smelled like pizza (definitely the result of the open box of half eaten pizza from Rizzos).

Most teenage boys were such pigs, and it saddened him to admit his son was one of them.

Fernando laid the laundry hamper — he had been holding — on the floor and began to pick up the discarded clothes. He needed to have a talk with Matty about throwing his clothes on the floor where they could get stepped on or have bugs crawling over them.

The least his son could do was pile them on top of one of his chairs!

*

He was arranging the bed-side table when he accidentally knocked over one of his son's figurines, causing it to fall and roll under the bed. Fernando huffed in annoyance and bent down reaching under the bed.

After blindly swiping around for a few seconds his hand stumbled upon what felt like fabric — specifically, polyester. How did one of Matty's shirts get under the bed?

Pulling it out Fernando was shocked to see blue and red, and the name ‘MESSI’ emblazoned across the back; this was a color combination he had never thought he would see in this household. He couldn't believe it, his son was a Culé.

He clutched the jersey in his hands and got up to go find his husband. The cleaning could wait.

*

Sergio was going through the newsfeed on his phone, comfortably nestled on the living room couch with music blasting through his headphones, when something landed on his lap in a quick blur of red and blue.

He observed the object on his lap and then looked up towards the source of disturbance and saw Fernando standing in front of him with his hands on his hips looking agitated. Sergio raised his eyebrow at him, trying to relay his confusion as to why his husband just threw a Barcelona jersey on him.

Fernando said something about their son being — cute? But the context got mostly drowned out by the music.  
Sergio pulled off his headphones. “Uh…Nando I know our son is very cute, although I’d argue he was cuter when he was younger…but why did you…”

Sergio trailed off when he saw the look on his husbands face. Fernando clenched his eyes shut in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I said our son _is_ a Culé! _Not_ cute!”

“Our son is a — what?!” Sergio leaned forward in surprise, his eyes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Fernando cried out. “I found this under his bed when I was cleaning his room. Why else would he own a Barcelona jersey?!”

“You know…it kind of makes sense though now that I think about it.”

“What do you mean?” Fernando asked, looking at the brunette curiously.

“Well, you know how he has never shown any interest in Real or Atletico other than the fact that we played for them. Maybe that’s why?”

“Hmm…I guess…” The blonde shrugged. “Y’know it doesn’t really matter to me if he supports Barça, but what hurts is that he felt the need to hide this from us. We love each other despite having played for rival clubs, then why wouldn’t we support him? He’s our son.”

“A family of consisting of a Madridista, a Colchoneros and a Culé,” Sergio snickered. “What a story to tell. Iker would never let me hear the end of this.”

Fernando let out a laugh. “Yeah.”

“You know Mateo is due home soon from practice, we’ll sit him down and have a talk with him. Until then-,” Sergio got up from the couch, pulled his headphones out of the jack and let the music blast out loud; extending his hand towards his husband. “-Shall we?”

Fernando snorted out in amusement at the brunette who was exaggeratedly swaying his hips to the music. Rolling his eyes with a smile curling the corner of his lips, the blonde accepted Sergio’s hand and wrapped one arm around his husband’s neck.

He let out a yelp when Sergio wrapped an arm around his waist and suddenly dipped him dangerously low, Fernando’s fingers clutching tightly at the brunette’s shoulder.

“Sergio!”

*

“It’s kinda funny though, other parents find porn magazines stashed under their son’s beds and we find a jersey.”

Fernando eyed his husband. “You know he has them stashed under the seating cushion of his bedroom chair, right?”

_“What?!”_

“He’s a _nineteen-year old boy_ Sergio, what do you expect?! Plus, he’s not as clever as he thinks he is, I clean his room everyday and I was his age once too. I know every possible hiding space.”

*

“ _I’m home!_ ” Mateo yelled after closing the front door behind him. He took off his shoes and haphazardly threw them next to the shoe rack.

He was about to make a quick escape to his bedroom to take a cold shower, but slowed down when he saw his fathers waiting for him together in the living room. Uh oh, this was not good.

Mateo cautiously entered the living room space and let his bags strap slide off his shoulder so he could put it down. "Uh...what's up?"

His papa gestured at him to sit down. "We need to have a talk."

The nineteen-year old eyed his parents warily and sat down on the chair facing them. "If this is about me sneaking out last Thursday, I promise -"

" _You snuck out?!_ " Sergio exclaimed, opening his arms in disbelief, and Fernando slapped a hand over his own forehead. He had just placated Sergio about the magazines and now Matty dropped this bomb, at this rate the boy was going to get himself grounded.

Fernando placed a calming hand over his husband's shoulder and rubbed it in circles. "Sergio that's a talk for another day, let's talk to Matty about the other matter first, okay?"

Sergio took a deep breath and nodded. He gave his son a pointed look and said," I'm letting this go for now, but we're going to have a chat about this later and also, after a recent incident, I think we need to have _the talk_ again."

Fernando almost let out a chuckle at the look of horror that flashed across their son's face, but managed to hold it in the last second.

"Okay Sese, I think you've wrecked terror upon your son enough, let's get back on topic." The blonde took a breath and looked his son in the eyes before continuing," Matty, we just wanted to let you know that we will support you no matter what okay? I don't want you ever to feel like there isn't something you can't share with us."

Mateo just gave his dads a concerned look. "I know this papa. If this isn't about last Thursday, then what brought this on?"

"Oh," Fernando replied, before leaning over Sergio to pick up the Barça jersey from the side. "I found this in your room and it's alright if you support them we -"

"Papa, papa. Stop," Mateo cut off his father's rambling and began to laugh. "Dads I appreciate the sentiment but I don't support Barcelona and that's not even my jersey."

"It's not?"

"Yeah, it belongs to Marco actually. He must have accidentally left it behind when he stayed over a few days ago."

"Oh thank God," Sergio muttered, looking utterly relieved, and Fernando gently slapped his husband on the shoulder. "Try to be a little less obvious about it Sese."

Marco snickered. "I can't believe you guys held a family meeting about me supporting Barcelona."

"Yeah well you caused quite the stir this morning with that jersey," Fernando replied, reaching over to ruffle his son's hair.

"Can I go now?" Mateo asked. "'Cause I really wanna take a shower and change."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead Matty," Fernando replied. "Your hair is extremely greasy right now."

Mateo was thundering up the stairs when he suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the direction of the living room and said, "Honestly though, I think I'm starting to support Manchester United instead."

Fernando and Sergio stared at each other in horror and ran after their son. "Oh hell no!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been floating around my head for almost two years now, and I'm glad I finally got down to writing it.  
> Also, I apologise to Manchester United fans 'cause y'know...


End file.
